The Vampire Pirates of The Seven Seas
by Kol and Elena
Summary: Hello Fellow readers yep here is another Finn and Katherine fic co-written with Lizzy85cec Summary: The Mikaelson Original Vampire Family makes a deal with the Petrova family in exchange for Peace they have Marry Finn to Katherine
1. Chapter 1 Married

Hello Fellow readers yep here is another Finn and Katherine fic co-written with Lizzy85cec

Chapter 1 Married 

Katherine was upset and angry how, could her parents do this to her marry her off to the Infamous Mikaelson Pirate family.

Now she was going to marry their second eldest son Finn Mikaelson.

Finn was a true pirate and vampire he showed no mercy to the evil of humanity.

Katherine was going to marry him and she knew from her parents and three cousins who had married his brothers that he was a cold heartless man who showed no love to humans.

Katherine wasn't entirely human either she was a gypsy siren when she would marry Finn he would claim her.

So she guessed there were two ways that she could look at this, the first that she would marry this Vampire Pirate and he would be as bothered as her about the arrangement that they'd marry and he'd never be around.

The second, which she did not want to consider, was that he would take her in, marry her, and make her life a living hell like she'd heard from her family members.

Neither was really comforting, but she'd rather go with the first.

Katherine sighed as she tried to mull all this information over. Tonight the Mikaelson Pirate Ship would dock on their Island for the grand announcement.

The engagement between her and her husband to be, who were to put up a show before the rest of the Islanders.

Truth was that the only reason she wasn't refusing this sham of a marriage, that didn't mean she wasn't going scream and shout her displeasure, was because she was tired of the killings and pirates taking what little stuff they did have.

True most of these wars happened on the water, but being that the Mikealson's had as much power as a Pirate Family could have, others were constantly after it.

The Island that she lived in was small but at a great location for trafficking of what others needed to get through, a place for rest because their land was populated largely and was rich with agriculture.

With the Mikealson's non-stop visit their greatest gain was a place to keep their weaponry while also being able to fight from land.

Finn Mikaelson was furious to say the least; he was to be married to Katherine Petrova as a deal between the islanders and his family.

He glanced at himself he was wearing all black including black boots and his dark brown wavy hair was down to his shoulders his sister and three sister in laws had told him he looked devilish.

Finn put his beloved sword who he had named shadow in his holster and glanced at the sketch of his wife to be.

The drawing was beautiful he admitted honestly at least he knew what she looked like now.

Katherine's mother and her maid Selene had run a bath for her the tub was filled with red rose petals and was still warm.

Katherine got into the tub as her maids and her mother were organizing her things and the dress she would wear to her wedding.

If you could call it a wedding.

Katherine washed her body with the lavender soap and let Selene wash her hair and comb it.

Katherine was helped out of the tub and put on a dressing gown and sat at her dressing table.

Her mother brushed her hair and curled her hair so that it lay in wavy curls and braided in the middle.

Katherine was dressed in a forest green dress with a black corset and wearing a pearl necklace with the initial K in the middle and it hung in the middle of her breasts and matching earrings.

"There Belinda exclaimed don't you look exquisite".

Katherine was silent she was about to marry Finn Mikaelson the deadliest of the Mikaelson family.

She could only hope he would at least be kind to her.

Finn stood in his new Captain attire, his mother had made sure that a new outfit had been sewed for this event of him getting a new ship and a wife.

It was the wife bit that just really irked him. But business was business, and that's how he would view this of his family's newest transactions.

A Peace Treaty for them to protect the Islanders with no more killing and stealing, and in turn he'd get a wife- which he did not want, land because theirs had been destroyed in the last battle, and vantage point for war.

For the things they were getting he'd agreed, but that didn't mean he was happy about it.

He noticed the people gather around the dock where his new ship stood new and proud, while his father, who'd be the one to marry them, waited there with him for his bride to show.

At least he knew she was a beauty.

He'd been able to tell by the parchment of a drawing given to him and that's really all he'd been able to make out.

Katherine noticed the tall lean man, dressed much nicer than she was accustomed to, at the end of the dock gazing at the floor deep in thought.

Her mother and father were walking her down that wooden runway, and when it creaked under their weight, the man she now recognized as her husband to be, locked his eyes with hers.

The moment theirs eyes connected to each other burned them both from the inside out.

His expression softened a bit as he heard her heart pound loudly wanting to jump out of her chest.

Katherine didn't even know she was holding her breath until her father and his were apparently shaking hands smiling and her hand was being placed in his.

This Pirate that she was to belong to till death do them part. Her hands tingled from the feel of his uncharacteristically soft skin as he held her hands in his.

She wanted to be mad that she was being forced to marry, but the warm look found in his ocean blue eyes grip at something inside her and her body, her heart, and soul was responding to.

She swallowed as she gave him the faintest of smiles; she knew she was in trouble when her heart skipped a beat.

"By the power invested in me over the sevens seas, I call thee (Maiden and Captain Finn).

"By the power invested in me over the sevens seas, I call thee Captain Finn and Maiden Mikaelson..." the words rang loud and clear in her head as shortly after that they were asked to kiss to seal their union.

Even just thinking back at it she felt herself flush, he'd been so tender with her.

So much unlike what she thought he'd be. He was supposed to be a vampire after all.

But she'd felt him so much like a man, his hand had settled on her hip, the other had cupped the side of her face, and then he'd leaned in to kiss her.

She was sure that for the duration of the simple kiss, the earth had stood still.

All there had been was his magical lips on hers, sparks flying all around as she'd responded as lovingly.

What the hell was wrong with her? She'd been forced to marry a pirate, a Pirate Vampire, no less, and she was having FEELINGS for him? This couldn't happen, this was ridiculous.

And on top of it all, she was in THEIR chamber, on the newly christened ship where she was expected to share a bed with him. Katherine had never shared her bed with anyone.

Shy of knowing him for a few hours, she didn't think she could do with him what was expected of a wife. In all honesty, she didn't even know how.

Her thoughts were interrupted then when the door opened to reveal her husband in nothing but his bed undergarments.

Her heart was beating so fast she thought she could pass out, this was it, and she would have to sleep with him whether she was ready or not.

Finn walked into their chamber and he felt the monster inside him stir, well if he was being honest, he'd been keeping hold on the beast in him the moment he laid eyes on her.

Everything about her called to him in such a primal way that not once in his long life had he ever had trouble controlling the hunger, both blood and lust.

He didn't want to analyze it too much but he was sure it had to do with how strongly this human girl affected him, his woman, and his now-wife.

He served two glasses of rum and walked over to her as she stared out the large cabin window fidgeting with nerves.

"Thy needs to relax..." he finally spoke to her walking over offering her a glass.

She turned surprised by the unattached sound of his voice, "Thy heart beat's making it impossible to keep me vampire at bay..."

Her eyes widened in fear, though she wasn't sure how she knew that he would not hurt her, even though it was obvious he could.

She took the glass tentatively drinking from it slowly though their eyes never left each other, and she felt her stomach somersault.

Finn wanted her, with a passion he couldn't' seem to control, but she seemed almost so terrified and he didn't want to force himself on her.

What? He, Pirate Vampire Finn Mikaelson, did NOT want to force her, what the bloody hell was happening that was making him have such considerations with her.

The possibility that he could compel her would have been an appealing thought any other time, but some ridiculous side of him wanted her to WANT to be with him on her own.

"Shall I call for some food...?" he asked her quietly, "I noticed thyself not eat much..."

"I'm not, really hungry..." she returned. Of course she wasn't hungry, most of the time spent at the banquet her mind had been reeling with questions as to why she was attracted to him, while also making the acquaintance of all of his family and crew.

Finn gave her a small grin taking her answer, then sighed frustrated at what he was about to say, "Katherine, I know... that this is obviously thy first time. I won't force myself on you but we will share a bed tonight..."

Katherine sighed happily, genuine grin lighting up her face, "Thank you..."

It was then that she'd finished her rum and felt dizzily on ease. Her nerves relaxed as she noticed him give her a nod, holding out his hand to her so he could lead them to bed.

She took it, her skin already dancing with awareness from his touch.

She swiftly removed her sheer robe and slipped into bed. Katherine noticed Finn go around their cabin to put out the candles and then to their sides to dim the flames there.

Soon the bed had shifted under his weight and she heard nothing but her own slowing breathing.

Tired that she was after the emotional day, she'd soon closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

Finn stared at her petite form under the covers go perfectly still. Her breathing had slowed and he couldn't help but bask in the sweet smell of his wife.

Her skin smelt of roses and something that he realized was completely her. She shivered involuntarily and he brought the covers to tuck her in hoping that that would provide her warmth.

The feel of the covers enveloping her more comfortably had her snuggling into the bed and closer to a body where she found comfortable heat.

Finn froze at the feel of her slightly naked form mould into his body seeking comfort, he was sure she wasn't even aware she'd done that, but he smiled to himself and wrapped his arm possessively around her to bring her even closer.

His very much alive erection was now more awake than ever and he could feel his gums itch from his fangs wanting to break free.

But he fought it.

He put all of his attention back on her as he imagined how this night could have gone.

He would have stripped her slowly.

Wanting to enjoy every piece of delicious flesh being revealed to him.

That olive colour that he just now realized he loved.

He would caress her gown off her skin, placing soft delicate kisses here and there.

He would enjoy the pick up of her heart as adrenaline of the new emotions she would experience would pass through her.

He'd want to watch her face contort in pleasure.

He'd want to kiss her neck while also expertly letting his tongue roam from the edge of her shoulder, along the skin to her neck, then up the column, while nipping lightly at the side of her jaw, then her chin, then her lips, and then he'd want to taste the cavity of her warm mouth.

Katherine moaned hoarsely then and Finn opened his eyes in a panic to glance at her.

His left arm around her body caressing her abdomen, his right hand had been pulling at her nightgown, and his face was nestled in the crook of her neck as he'd apparently been kissing her.

"Don't stop..." she whispered, and he let go a little because- truly- he needed to see her face to make sure he wasn't dreaming- or day dreaming, again.

When Finn did not continue Katherine turned around in his arms to find him staring at her in shock.

Lips slightly parted with need and his eyes a raven black from the arousal he was fighting.

With a forwardness she did not know she possessed she closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Soft yet heatedly, her hand getting lost in the wavy hair that she could admit now she really liked as the other settled on his shoulder to bring him close.

"Mmmmrrrr..." Finn growled onto her lips, she may have not known what she was doing but her body sure as hell knew what it wanted, and what it wanted was him, relieving a tension she didn't know required to be relieved, "Katherine, we don't need to..."

Her hips surged forward to seek a friction she didn't know she wanted, and the rumbles in his throat were doing additional arousing stuff to her skin.

Particularly a throb she'd now discovered burning between her legs.

"Mmmm... God, I need..." she moaned that much more when Finn ground his manhood against her center and he devoured her lips.

She tasted even more heavenly that he'd imagined.

No woman had ever caused him to want something like this.

He wanted to make her his, to brand her, in every way he could, man, vampire, and pirate.

He wanted to keep her for eternity.

"I know what you need..." he whispered and soon he'd tossed his shirt off, pulled her night gown over her head and he kissed her lips exploring her body.

His fingers memorizing every curve and soft spot that made her writhe under him.

His lips following down the same path, his teeth grazing her breasts making her cry out in pleasure and arch against his mouth.

He ravished them with his tongue as his fingers made it to her treasure getting lost between her curls.

"Ohh..." she whimpered, fingers tangling in his hair, when he touched between her thighs in a way she never thought she'd love.

Then he had found her wetness for him coating his fingers, and he cursed with lust.

"Oh fuck..." Finn closed his eyes as he teased at her neither lips while trying to penetrate to prepare her for what he wanted.

The resistance found there, with the noises she was making, and the way she was looking at him, had him ready to just plunge into her core.

But he didn't want to be an animal, he knew he was and could be, but he wanted it to be different with her.

Why? He had no freaking idea.

Finding a rhythm in which he was pumping in and out of her with his fingers while she thrusted against his hand had him going out of his mind.

He soon had taken his hand away from her making her grumble in displeasure, but then he'd settled between her thighs, his member rubbing against her making her hiss.

"This might hurt..." he rasped out quietly.

"I've heard..." she returned, "But I want to..." she smiled sweetly and then pulled his head to her to take more of his roughly delicious kisses.

The comment she'd made was all the confirmation he needed, so he'd soon put himself in place and began to surge in.

Inch by slow inch he entered her, watching her eyes close in pleasure from the intrusion.

Soon he'd reached the proof of her maiden head and he knew this would be the painful part.

In a tender gesture he didn't recognize in himself he'd placed soft kisses on her lips, laced his fingers with hers, whispering.

"Hold on..."

Katherine had just nodded her okay when she felt his powerful thrust break through her making her body sting, but soon it had faded to a dwindling fire.

Her fingernails had dug into his hand and he'd let her.

He watched amazed at how his beautiful wife turned from a girl into a woman before his eyes as her lips returned to his with a vengeance.

It felt like she wanted to devour him as much as he wanted to her.

He found himself pulling out and driving himself back in hearing her groan in approval.

He continued his mating ritual with her, his thrusts increasing in force and need.

She became a fast learner and soon she was raising her hips to meet his.

Pleasured filled sighs leaving her lips as she gazed up at him with an emotion he'd never seen, and her walls began tightening.

The knowledge that he was the first man to bring her pleasure almost made him come on the spot, but focusing on her, he shifted his hips to hit her magical spot and soon she was crying out so loud, her new people would hear her.

Just the sight of her falling apart on him, made him growl from his need and soon he erupted into her smothering heat.

There was nothing, he thought, that would ever compare to what he'd felt at being with her.

Katherine laid there, such a fantastic kind of bliss running through her veins and skin she felt numb.

She smiled at the pleased look found on Finn's expression as he gazed at her adoringly.

She enveloped him in her arms and he rested some of his weight on her.

Not all because he was scared of hurting her.

And after all of this, he couldn't help but think that something was wrong.

How had he gone from not wanting marriage, being a cold blooded killer, being raised for leading, fighting, and murdering, to something resembling a man wanting his wife to be happy with him.

He wanted to, no needed to please her because he wanted to see her smile at him like she had just now, always.

Finn knew he was in deep fucking trouble now.


	2. Chapter 2 Pirate Claim

Chapter 2 Pirate Claim

Finn was confused he had never felt these emotions before and he needed to stop feeling this way.

He was Finn Mikaelson Original Vampire Pirate and lord of the seven seas and husband to Katherine Petrova Sea siren and the only daughter to Austin and Serena Petrova.

Finn scowled he was thirsty and he glanced down at Katherine who was lying on his chest her dark brown curls strewn across his torso like seaweed.

Finn placed Katherine's head on the pillows and pulled the covers over her.

Finn pulled on his leather trousers and a white shirt, and stole a quick glance at Katherine.

There was no denying it his wife was beautiful with her heart shaped face olive skin tone and almond shaped eyes that were a beautiful dark mocha brown.

Finn leaned over her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Finn sighed and walked out of their room running a hand through his dark brown wavy locks.

Katherine stirred from her sleep when she all of a sudden noticed her gorgeous husband gone.

She knew the moment they connected that she was done fighting the overwhelming attraction for him.

He was her husband and she planned to explore that and the feelings that he ignited.

So with that thought in mind, she slipped her tossed night gown, slipped into her robe and decided to go in search of him.

Before she opened the door she could hear grunting sounds, something that she couldn't place. And when she opened the door to reveal her newly wed husband attached to a man's neck, she gasped.

Finn was so overwhelmed by his hunger that after his tryst with Katherine that he hadn't really heard anything besides the beat of the heart of the human he was now draining. Not to the point of death, after all they had a deal, but enough to satisfy his hunger.

The surprised gasp that escaped someone's mouth was what had him pulling back to glare.

The face of the demon on full force against Katherine for her to see his canines bared, his blood shot eyes, and the veins under his eyes dance from anger.

"Get back in bed Katherine!" he growled deeply in a commanding tone. His voice rough from the fangs being in place.

The moment Finn snapped at her brought her out of her haze and she was more hurt than faced by the animal in display.

Of course, she feared him too, it was in her human nature, but it was more about the anger in his tone that hurt that had her running back inside their chamber to slip back into bed.

Hot angry tears slipping from her eyes.

Finn watched her go and the amount of hurt that had flashed over her face did something to his dead heart that he didn't want to admit. He cared! More than he would like.

Turning to his victim to compel him to go and take care of the wound, he tentatively went back into his chamber quietly after her.

What the hell he was going to say, he had no freaking idea.

Katherine heard him come back inside and she stiffened at the sound and pretended to be asleep. He took insecure steps her way, nerves wracking his body.

Hell, he didn't even remember the last time he'd had nerves over anything.

But this is what she did to him, she seemed to have wedged herself into him and he couldn't help but care.

"I know you're not sleeping...?" he whispered quietly. His voice that velvety tone that she found herself loving.

She sniffled and didn't move regardless.

Finn sighed, "What... what um, you saw out there...?" he began apprehensively, "It's something you need to get use to."

When she made no move to open her eyes and acknowledge him, he stood up and paced passing a hand through his hair standing by the ship's large window to stare out into nowhere.

So this was turning out to be a lot more complicated than he had first thought, and all because he hadn't counted on the fact that he'd be falling for his wife.

Katherine sniffled loudly again and Finn's face softened while he called out to her, "I will leave you alone for the night if you wish?" He'd made his way to the door when he heard the very faint 'no.'

He wouldn't have caught it if it weren't because of his supernatural hearing.

"No?" he turned around asking.

She sat up on the bed then and wipes the tears from her eyes, "No... I don't want you leave me alone."

"Then what do you want, Katherine...?" he said softly walking back to her.

"I want to understand..." she looked up to meet his eyes with determination.

"Understand?" he prodded.

Katherine stood then and walked towards him closing the distance between them cupping his face to run her thumbs under his eyes where veins would be, and then over his upper lip where his fangs would make it bulge.

Just the thought of what she was asking made Finn's blood lust ignite and his arousal for her shoot through him to the head of his cock.

"You're my husband now..." Katherine explained shyly, "So... I... I don't want you to go in search of, you know, other stuff that I can give you myself..."

Finn felt the deep rumble vibrate through his chest as the beast inside was rattled to come out and play.

His eyes shifting from those of a normal man to those of the vampire.

Finn was on the verge of taking this woman and making her his in every possible way that someone like him could claim a woman.

He wanted her; he wanted her with a passion he couldn't describe.

He'd bound her to him, he'd made her his, but now the vampire wanted to stake his claim.

The Vampire Pirate in him, wanted to bind her to him forever.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when Katherine gasped against his lips.

He had apparently taken her into his arms, caressed her body moulding it to his- which pressed his impressive member against her belly, but what had her surprised was that the beast had come out.

Katherine's heart was beating erratically; swallowing nervously at the sight of his eyes and pointy canines as he arousedly purred with the visions his mind was creating.

Katherine let out a shaky breath then and smiled tentatively, she couldn't deny that the sight of her husband like this, as a vampire, ignited fire in her blood that was rushing rapidly to her heating core.

"Take me my dear husband..." her hand cupped the back of his neck as she tilted her slender neck up at him in invitation.

Finn let out a ferocious growl then, speeding across their quarters to pin her against the wall with barely contained need.

His cock straining in his trousers as his fangs ached to pierce her perfectly olive skin." You don't know what you're asking..." he let out fighting with himself. Good God, he wanted her, and she wasn't making this easy!

"I do..." she pressed her lips to his tenderly- hearing him groan, "I read about it..." she kissed him again- his hold on her tightening- whether in restraint or need he wasn't sure anymore, "I needed to know the type of creature I was marrying..." she kissed him more insistently running her tongue along his fangs until she could delve her tongue past his canines and into his mouth, "I want to be yours..." she moaned and Finn snapped.

His fists colliding against the wood from the emotions passing through him as he pressed Katherine against him devouring her mouth.

Finn had been sure that no woman would ever love the demon in him ever, but there was something so extraordinary about having someone you felt so strongly about, to kiss you like their life depended on it.

He felt his canines scrape lightly against her lips flesh leaking out blood and he growled happily.

Her hands kept on pulling him closer, as if she was trying to make them one, as he did the same.

His hands roaming her body freely which he discovered he quite enjoyed.

He was so overjoyed to have gotten married that there were no words.

The thought of marking her as his mate made his hard-on throb that much more.

Finn snarled from the thought kissing down Katherine's jaw line and then her neck to run his tongue over her pulse point as her blood drummed ready to be taken.

"I'm going to make you mine Katherine..." he warned, because it wasn't something to be taken lightly, "I want you to be my mate..."

"Yes..." she breathed and Finn decided then that he was done holding back.

He licked the vein up and down her neck, her core writhing against his groin with need.

He kissed her neck a couple of times before his fangs elongated impossibly long and sharp from desire until her let them sink in.

Katherine mewled and gasped all at the same time.

Her body was singing and she was sure that this was not the way it was suppose to feel.

It was supposed to hurt and make her want to beg to him to stop but all she felt was ecstasy.

She was aroused to the point of insanity, and each pull of blood he took made her want to scream for more.

Finn ground his member against Katherine as the smell of her arousal with the reaction she had to his bite was driving him insane.

Her blood was like an aphrodisiac, he didn't know if he wanted to drain her or fuck her against the wall.

That's the kind of power her blood, and really just all her, had on him. He'd never been tender with anyone either.

When he was starving he fed, like the animal he was, but he was pretty sure that because of his growing feelings for her, he'd wanted to make her enjoy it.

And so he did, he made sure that she loved the experience as much as he was. Nothing but a smooth prick and the erotic pull of her blood.

Soon he heard her heart slow and he pulled back, laving at the perfect punctures lovingly as she panted dazed.

He made his way up her neck then to capture her lips while undressing her in a hurry.

The erotic feel of her blood creating sweet fire through his veins was all heading south where he needed to relieve tension.

Katherine had no problem with that, she felt a bit tired, but she kissed him back just a heatedly.

Undoing the buttons of his shirt, pulling his trousers down as he pulled her night gown over her head, he picked her up easily and flashed them to the bed.

She giggled at the speed he'd used but her giggles died when his mouth was on her again going down her body.

Massaging her perfectly plum breasts taking them into his mouth that made her cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, Finn, my love..." she panted.

He'd stiffened at the endearment but he continued his ministrations down her body until he reached those honeyed neither lips that were all hot and wet for him.

He'd lapped up her slit and Katherine shivered, she had no idea what he was doing but it felt glorious and she didn't want him to stop.

He continued to taste her, groaning with appreciation at how delightful she tasted.

It was sweet and her rising hips with her needy moans had him so ready to burst.

He ground his manhood against the bed for some friction, but continued to thrust his tongue between her folds adding a finger then two to bring her to bliss.

Feeling her legs tighten around his head as she yelled out his name, she came trembling against his mouth, her fingers fisting in his hair from the force of it all.

He lapped up all of her juices as if she was a delightful treat that was all his.

Her chest heaved as Finn placed tender kisses up her body, she noticed the pleased smile on his lips and she was positive that he'd never smiled like that in his long life.

So truly happy.

When his hardened member nudged against her opening her eyes closed at the sensitivity and the sudden need that filled her wanting to have him again.

For a moment there she wondered if she'd ever have enough of him.

"Tired?" he grinned kissing her lightly.

"Not at all..." she returned as he muttered a quiet 'good' and then he was surging into her ready heat.

"Ahh!" Katherine moaned, "Is it always like this..." she breathed between pants of utter pleasure.

"Not usually my beautiful siren..." he thrust all the way in, pausing for her to adjust.

It was her hips that surged forward begging him to move and he obliged.

Pulling almost all the way out only to fill her again.

They both groaned at the perfect feel, thrusting in and out, over and over again, both shaking from the escalating high that led to that unique oblivion that they reached with only each other.

In seconds Katherine's walls were fluttering around him, his cock throbbed with every surge forward and they both erupted at the same time.

Fireworks exploded for them both, it was truly magical what they felt for each other and they didn't even know it.

As he emptied himself inside her and she burst into heaven, they both rode out their intense orgasm until it left them happily sated and in tangled mess of sheets and limbs.

/

Later that night Finn went to bed thinking about talking to Katherine about blood bond, something that would definitely bring them closer together but he knew he wanted.

Actually totally spent then, he fell into deep sleep, well... as deep as a vampire could.

He knew Katherine had thought him asleep for sure because she'd kept stroking his chest and she whispered three little words that shook him to his core.

"I love you..."

Katherine smiled as she spoke the words feeling her heart jump at the truth of what she felt.

Some people would consider her naive because she believed this to be true, but there was no denying that what she felt was sincere. She was in love and she never wanted to leave his side.

Ever.


	3. Chapter 3 Not A Monster

Chapter 3 Not a Monster

Some weeks travelling by sea on business/honeymoon with her husband to handle business, Katherine smiled at the thought of him introducing her as his wife to all sea lord partners.

She had been able to tell that the men weren't happy with her presence, but one hard glare from her man and they all but worshiped where she walked.

Katherine had learned to admire the position of power her Vampire Pirate husband held and everything she thought she knew of them she realized she was wrong. Finn could most definitely be anyone's worst nightmare, but he was just and fair.

She liked that about him.

In the last couple of weeks she'd been able to learn about what his family's business was and gotten involved.

It was weird that out side the doors of their chamber he was harsh, cold, and a bit distant but everything about his demeanor stated strength and power. Few people had the guts to really go up against him and she was glad because that meant he would be always safe.

Today, like the many mornings after their wedding night. Katherine wasn't surprised to see that Finn had already left that morning; a feeling of sadness went through her as it always would.

She was sure that he was now avoiding her since that night that said she loved him.

At first she wasn't sure he'd heard, but she was almost positive now that the answer to that was a yes.

Obviously he didn't feel the same way; I should have known better, Katherine thought sadly.

Katherine tried to push those thoughts aside as she began to go about her morning routine, getting ready she decided on wearing a simple sea blue dress, and was brushing her hair with the silver hair brush that her mother had gotten her for her 15th birthday.

The door opened behind her and she felt her heart pound with excitement until something about the new presence in the room felt wrong and she stilled.

"I hadn't expected for Captain Finn Mikaelson to have such a beauty for a wife..." a familiar voice said sarcasm filling his tone.

At this Katherine turned around and saw a man she'd thought handsome once with dark features etched across his face.

Katherine gasped upon recognising him.

It was Mason Lockwood her ex fiancée.

Once upon a time she'd thought she had loved him, but that had changed when he disappeared into a vengeful fit over the death of one of his family members.

"Mason!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" She asked, surprise in her voice.

Mason stared at her determinedly, "I'm here, to get you out of here Katherine!" He said angrily.

Katherine blinked in shock, "Mason..." she began, "I love him, and he isn't what I thought... he isn't what I thought of him." She finished.

Mason's face darkened and a part of Katherine was frightened but she didn't show it to her ex fiancée.

She'd be damned if she'd let him see any fear.

"Does he love you?" He asked finally, defeat clear in his voice.

Katherine turned her eyes away from his at the question and said in a saddened voice "No he hasn't, said but I know he doesn't."

Mason walked over to her his face filling with hope, "Please Katherine... "He begged, "Come home with me..." he pleaded.

When it was obvious that Katherine's answer wasn't going to be the one Mason wanted, he added softly, "Just because he doesn't love you doesn't mean that I don't."

"No Mason, I love him, there is something about him something that pulls me towards him." Katherine said calmly, "I'm his... I belong to him, body and soul..."

"EVEN IF HIS FUCKING FAMILY AND HIM KILLED MY BROTHER!" Mason yelled furiously at her suddenly in her face, holding her by the arms in a bruising hold.

"Mason please -" she whined from his hands tightening on her, "You're hurting me!"

"NO! YOU'RE MINE. I WON'T LET THAT FUCKING BASTARD TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed defiantly.

In no time he had suddenly pressed her against her vanity set, sitting her on it as he tried to posses her mouth.

She thrashed and shoved against his chest as hard as she could, but he was a man and much more powerful than her, that all she was able to do was turn away so he couldn't reach her lips. Panic quickly began to set in, it all happened so fast that Katherine began to feel terrified of Mason; she discreetly picked up a small knife Finn had left behind.

Thanking God for the small favour as he harshly tugged her closer to his body as his mouth seemed to taste her skin in desperation and fury.

Mason stopped her before she could even use the knife or scream for help and began to untie the strings to her dress- tearing it in the process, despite her efforts to stop him or hurt him.

Praying to dear god that Finn would hear her, Katherine screamed loudly.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY! HELP ME! She managed to scream out before Mason slapped her hard across the face.

Katherine in tears aware of what was about to happen, tearing sounds filling the rooms with her sobs.

Mason groping her body as she refused and fought him which every which way.

"Your just like the rest of them filthy blood whore cousins of yours" he said reaching for his throbbing member as he settled between her legs, "Katherine... I thought you loved me!" He yelled at her.

At that moment the door burst open and her saviour appeared.

Finn had been managing the ships coordinates when he heard his wife's faint cry.

He wasn't even sure when was the last time he'd moved so fast to their quarters, as he flew with building rage to her.

Fear gripping him inside scared that she might be hurt or worse dead.

When he spotted his enemy trying to grope his woman... his mate, he felt the snarl be ripped from deep within and about lost control.

He felt blazing molten lava of anger course through his veins, swiftly rushing forward to rip the man away from her.

Mason fell in a loud thump on the other side of the room completely taken off guard, but in not time was on his feet using the dagger he'd taken from Katherine.

Finn pulled out his sword and charged against him, "How dare you touch her!" they battled in a duel of swords, punches, and hits.

The clinking sounds of metal resounding in the room as Katherine covered herself up and heard the men call help from above for their captain.

"What makes you think she's yours?" Mason argued as they continued their fighting dance until Finn shoved the sword in Mason's shoulder, his fangs out in wrath, and his eyes in that sinister blood shot glint as he came impossibly close to the man.

"She's my wife..." and before Mason had a chance to respond, the snapping sound of bones as Finn broke off his wrist.

The agonizing cries of Mason filled the cabin and soon Finn's men were marching in taking hold of the man.

"Captain..." his First Mate called, "Shall we make him walk the plank?"

"No!" Finn growled with barely controlled anger, "A swift death will have been too kind..." he pushed the beaten up man crying out in pain to his men, "Let him leave... I will hunt him down and make his death that much sweeter to me."

His men nodded at the Captain with fear in their eyes as Finn ordered them to leave.

He called then for some calming tea and walked to the corner of the bed where Katherine was a small ball of emotional mess.

One of her favourite dresses destroyed, her body was bruised from her attempted fight, and there were scratch marks on her skin.

Finn would have ripped Mason's head off right there and then, but he wanted him to suffer for even coming this close to his woman.

He was going to hunt his family down, one by one, made sure he suffered their death until he was the last one standing.

And even then, he would cook up the best of tortures to make him pay for trying to take his wife.


End file.
